


Pages and Pillows

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Sorey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Being the Shepherd had come as a more tiring job than Sorey had anticipated. The worst part though, without a doubt was how little he and Mikleo could just be them instead of Shepherd and Sub-Lord. But that made nights were they could be alone all the better.





	Pages and Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/gifts).



> Aaah I'm so glad to finally have this done.
> 
> Hopefully it proves as a lovely gift for [soymilkheaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune). Seriously, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done! This is really just a small token of my gratitude, and not nearly what you deserve!
> 
> And an immensely huge thanks to [amarietie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalArtist/pseuds/OccasionalArtist) for being an awesome beta reader and helping me make this better!

Sunset brought an array of people into the streets of Lastonbell. Despite being a small, tucked away city, the nightlife gave Ladylake a run for its money. Throughout all the slurring conversations being held every few feet, Sorey trudged along, barely able to keep himself up. Rose strained to stay beside him and not ahead. Lailah and Zaveid trailed behind them, gazes floating around the streets. After insistent complaining from Edna about her frail body being exhausted from Sorey using their Armatus too much, she rested within him. Mikleo kept perfect pace beside Sorey, eyes never leaving him. 

With the inn in sight, Rose bounded inside and secured their rooms just as Sorey stepped in. She spun around to hand him a second key. He stared blankly for a moment, and then Mikleo took it. 

“Wait, two rooms?” He questioned weakly, as if speaking were foreign. 

“Duh, were you asleep for the conversation where Mikleo totally denied wanting alone time with you?” She grinned. 

“I never said that!” Mikleo shouted. 

“The more you deny it the more real it becomes.” Edna commented. 

“Hmpf. Whatever.” Mikleo crossed his arms as he turned away from her. Sorey chuckled lowly before facing Rose. 

“Thanks. I’m beat so I—” His words were cut off by a large yawn. 

“Meebo, take your boyfriend to bed.” Edna jabbed her parasol between Mikleo’s ribs, eliciting a high pitched mix of a yelp and screech. 

“He’s not…” Mikleo started, but stopped at Sorey’s yawned utterance of his name. Mikleo shook his head before placing a hand on Sorey’s back. He gave a quick good night to everyone before guiding Sorey along. 

Making sure Sorey would block the view from any passersby, Mikleo unlocked their room. Clamboring inside, Sorey eyed the bed, but then turned towards Mikleo while rubbing either eye. 

“Did you have anything in mind?” He managed to somehow coherently mumble. 

“You sleeping for one. I’m gonna relax with a nice book.” Mikleo spoke with a light laugh as he retrieved the Celestial Record seemingly from thin air. Falling onto the bed, he bounced slightly, a brief expression of shock holding his features. Sorey shuffled towards the bed, stopped, and glanced downward before removing his Shepherd’s cloak. With a small groan his hands started at the buttons of his dark blue shirt.

Mikleo, barely peering up from the pages, let out a soft sound. One that he was thankful went unheard. Nonetheless, he lifted the book a little higher. Even something as simple as watching Sorey remove his gloves added heat to his face. Forcing his eyes back to the paragraphs left him blind to Sorey collapsing next to him. He almost squeaked, but seeing Sorey’s relaxed expression brought a small smile to his face. Settling into a comfortable position beside him, Mikleo went back to reading. He had far too much energy to even think about sleeping. 

With each passing hour, Mikleo sunk further and further into the pillows. Shifting back into a proper sitting position, his eyes fell upon Sorey, moonlight still washing over him. He had enough time to set his finished books aside and fleetingly contemplate grabbing another before the body next to him rolled and an arm landed over his waist. He let out a light huff before nestling into Sorey, back to his chest. An arm weaved under Mikleo’s neck, while the other pulled him closer. Being this flush against Sorey brought about a realization.

“You’re not asleep.” Mikleo almost laughed. 

“Mmm, I was. Until just before you finished reading.” Sorey did have a knack for that. As if he had a sense specifically for knowing when he’d be left alone, even temporarily. Mikleo twisted within Sorey’s grasp in order to face him, resting their foreheads together. Eyes met in a silent conversation. Sorey’s sparkling with admiration and anticipation. Mikleo’s gleaming with tenderness and desire. 

In perfect sync, they slowly grow closer until their lips brushed. Sorey’s eyes slid closed, a sight Mikleo could never tire of. A light hum of was all it took for him to tangle a hand in Sorey’s hair and pull him closer. Patience thin since they hadn’t been just them in over a month, he pushed past Sorey’s lips without asking permission. Though he stilled suddenly, waiting to see if he would meet objections. Only a moment later, Sorey’s tongue swirled around his, and a hand crawled up his arm. 

Barely giving any thought to his actions, Sorey pulled Mikleo on top of him. A trail of saliva broke as Mikleo settled against his waist. Hands running up Sorey’s bare chest, tugging his shirt along, had him moaning already. As another moan rumbled, lips came over his. Tongues met and pushed.   
Fingers barely pinched a pert nipple and his head shot back as let out an unrestrained moan. 

Kissing him chastely, Mikleo pulled back, his hand leaving Sorey for the sake of bringing his index finger against his lips. 

“Ssh, they’re all in the next room.” Mikleo spoke with a coy smile and devious eyes. Sorey swallowed before nodding. As if setting a challenge, Mikleo leaned down to place his lips against Sorey’s neck, right along a tendon. Meanwhile, his hand traveled down to Sorey’s hip. 

Clutching Mikleo’s shoulder and biting his lip were both Sorey’s attempts to muffle himself. Neither worked when a cold tongue left a trail from his ear to his collar. Then a hand gripped his thigh and he couldn’t fight the much louder moan. That sound lead to Mikleo leaning back. Sorey squirmed at the tingling left where hands had been.

Mikleo shook his head with a chuckle before leaning over to retrieve his earlier book. Tucked behind the back cover was a neatly folded square of fabric. Taking only that, he set the book aside somewhere on the floor. He smirked as he unfolded the strip of fabric only to drape it over his neck in favor of undoing Sorey’s belt. Every moment slow. So slow that Sorey whined. Once more leaning over, he pulled both of Sorey’s wrists together over his head before wrapping the leather around them. After tying the other end of the belt to the headboard, he shivered at the feel of fabric sliding off his neck. A moment was spent to simply glance over Sorey before motioning for him to lift his head. Gently, the particularly thick fabric that they’d found to be good for muffling sound covered Sorey’s mouth. Mikleo waited a moment, eyes locking with Sorey’s, before continuing to knot the ends. 

Trailing fingers down Sorey’s chest earned a shiver, one that lead to him pushing his hips upward. Mikleo pushed back only slightly before humming. While kissing the fabric over Sorey’s lips was dissatisfying, he knew it drove Sorey crazy. Crazy enough to get him squirming and moaning. Somehow those moans being muffled brought abnormal amounts of heat through Mikleo. Sliding off Sorey lead to oddly adorable whimpers while eyes stayed locked on Mikleo even as he crossed the room. 

Eyeing the small fabric wrapped bottle that Mikleo set on the bedside table, Sorey shivered. Then his eyes floated back to Mikleo, who licked his lips slowly, one hand reaching for the zipper of his high collar, while the other pushed his bangs back. Heat rushed Sorey’s face with each added inch of exposed pearlescent skin. A futile attempt to break his hands free-- not that he actually wanted to succeed-- lead to him curling a leg against his crotch.

“That excited already?” Mikleo devilishly grinned as he rolled his shoulders to remove the fabric. Sorey huffed, most of the air coming out from his nose. His brows pulled together as he weakly glared at Mikleo all while squirming.

Slowly climbing back onto the bed, hands tugged at the waistband of Sorey’s pants. Compliantly, he shifted to allow the article to be slid down and off, and tossed onto the floor. Fingers ghosting over the bulge, and even with a layer of fabric remaining, his vision glistened behind gathered water. 

“To think you’d be like this,” Mikleo paused to let his fingers curve around Sorey, “when I’ve hardly done anything.” he blew lightly into Sorey’s ear before he nibbled at a lobe. Mikleo waited a moment, enjoying Sorey’s shiver at his frigid breath, and then hooked his fingers beneath Sorey’s underwear and tugged them down. A second later and they joined the clothes pile. 

After a single teasing touch, Sorey was alone. 

Leaning his head up, he found Mikleo standing motionless. His hands moved down his stomach to grip the hem of his pants, his hips swaying as he inched them off. A smirk came Sorey’s way before Mikleo’s hands went to his neck, running along his shoulders, down his chest, stomach and to his hips. Stopping at the only clothing remaining, he locked their gazes. Then, simply to tease even more, Mikleo slid his hand into his own underwear. 

“Sorey…” Mikleo’s lips remained parted as he slowly pumped himself. Groans and whimpers only acted as encouragement. Peeking through half lids, Mikleo could barely handle the sheer lust consuming Sorey’s face. A hand clamped over his mouth when he let out an unexpected moan. He kicked off his underwear before climbing back on top of Sorey. Heat pulsated in Mikleo’s cheeks. He set a hand on Sorey’s chest. 

“Sorey… where do you want me?” Breath ghosting over Sorey’s ear shook him to the bone. More so than the feeling of their cocks pressed together. Thinking beneath sheer ecstasy proved impossible. Feeling fingers following the curve of muscles on his arms was the icing on the cake keeping him from registering any words. 

“Mm, distracted are we?” Mikleo hummed as he removed his hands. He slid off to remove the fabric from the bottle sitting on the table. He sat next to Sorey’s head with fabric in hand, and his head lifted instantly. 

“So obedient.” He chuckled as he adjusted the fabric over Sorey’s eyes. Placing a light kiss to his forehead, Mikleo pulled back to admire his work. He swallowed hard at the rush through his veins. Control slipping, he lifted himself off the bed and paused for a moment. 

“Since I’ve got your attention now,” he stretched out his words as his hand glided along Sorey’s thigh “Let me ask again, where do you want me?” Deep crimson coating his cheeks, Sorey’s head fell to the side before he spread his legs.

A smirk crossed Mikleo’s face before he settled between Sorey’s legs. Caressing either thigh once more, his fingers danced, intentionally leaving a cold trail. Finding his way to Sorey’s erection, Mikleo drug a finger along the underside of Sorey’s length, running tip to base and then underneath his balls before moving to prod at his entrance. Giving only a teasing push, Mikleo pulled back to retrieve the bottle of lube.

Having left light kisses along Sorey’s stomach, Mikleo brought his hand back to Sorey’s thigh. He settled on prodding until he’d gotten a whine. He swore Sorey had intentionally made the noise, but nonetheless, he had gotten what he wanted. He straightened his position before sliding a single finger into Sorey. 

left a hot tingle, a feeling that made him wanting more touches. Fingertips pushed at his entrance and he stilled, taking in a deep breath. Seconds ticked by like years before Mikleo pushed inside. A cold rush ran through him, and yet he couldn’t stop the breathless moans.

With Sorey being so responsive, and the coiling in his gut, Mikleo wanted to move faster. Wanted to be buried already. Past the distraction of his own throbbing, he wanted to drag this out. He wanted more moans from Sorey. 

Working slowly, he added a second finger, leading to a combined shiver and moan. He traced his lips with his tongue, coating them with a thin layer of ice. While he questioned if Sorey would approve, the minimal contact of lips against his tip caused a sharp inhale and a low long moan. How that moan grew as his lips moved further pushed aside his doubts.

Sorey was warm, warmer than anticipated. Taking in as much as he could handle, he paused to swallow. The odds that the entire inn could hear Sorey despite the gag? Likely. However, he couldn’t care anymore. Every muffled moan had him throbbing more. Every bob requiring his full attention. Clutching the sheets, he doubted he could resist much longer. Sorey kept squirming. More and more. 

The audible pop as he slid off Sorey’s cock sent a shiver down Mikleo’s spine. Finding the discarded bottle once more, Mikleo hastily coated himself before hovering over Sorey, tip braced against his entrance.

Suddenly feeling drunk from the sight below him, Mikleo froze. Bright red running through every inch of Sorey’s face, fabric blocking those green eyes, his heavy pants muffled, and arms useless. Having him helpless, completely at his mercy, remained something that always stunned Mikleo. Tonight though, that only lasted briefly before Sorey attempted to push himself onto Mikleo’s cock. With a light chuckle, and moving a hand to his shoulder, Mikleo began rolling his hips. He forced his eyes to remain open, wanting to savor how Sorey’s face twitched with every motion. 

“S-Sorey…” He couldn’t fight his own moan at the way Sorey squirmed against him. Pushing further had them moaning in tandem. Mikleo bit his lip at the sudden tightness around him. Stars filled his eyes, making that loud whine all the more arousing. Slowly, Mikleo pulled back until he barely remained in. After a deep breath, he buried himself in one thrust. 

Sorey shook and his head lurched backwards. His muffled yet still loud scream beating like a drum against Mikleo’s ear, who froze. Trembling overtook his whole body. Sorey had never screamed like that. 

“Sorey, did I…” Realizing Sorey’s inability to respond, Mikleo brought a hand up to push back the fabric over his mouth. Heavy pants drowning in ecstasy danced over Mikleo’s skin. 

“Mik… please… j-just like that…” Sorey bit his lip as he pushed his hips up. Mikleo swore his heart stopped. Hearing him beg erased every ounce of hesitation. Mikleo repositioned the fabric before moving his hands to grip Sorey’s hips. 

“Kick me if it’s too much.” Mikleo strained on the words. Sorey gave a weak nod. After a couple deep breaths to calm his still racing heart, Mikleo moved his hips. Slow until he felt out a rhythm. With each thrust, Sorey tightened more. Every second wound the coil in Mikleo’s gut more; he doubted he could beat Sorey this time. 

Without warning, legs coiled around Mikleo, pulling him close at just the right time for Sorey to splatter his face. Thoughtlessly, Mikleo licked around his mouth, and then gave one last thrust before spilling. 

Instantly, Mikleo fell against Sorey, struggling to scrounge enough strength to uncover his eyes and mouth. Deep, heavy breaths mixed. A moment later, Sorey was coughing. Mikleo snapped up and instantly kissed him so he could push water into his mouth. Once Sorey swallowed Mikleo pulled back, meeting his sparkling eyes. All Sorey had to do was smile and Mikleo’s entire body relaxed. With that, Mikleo reached up to undo Sorey’s wrists, subsequently causing himself to be crushed against Sorey’s sweaty chest. 

“You’re amazing Mikleo.” Sorey mumbled into Mikleo’s hair. 

“N-not really…” Arms coiling around Sorey’s waist, Mikleo buried his face. Keeping an arm around his shoulders, Sorey gazed towards what stars he could see between the curtains. 

“No star could ever shine as brightly as you.” Sorey whispered as he kissed Mikleo’s crown. 

“And no sun could outshine you.” Faint red covered Mikleo’s cheeks. Thankfully, Sorey couldn’t see that. Although, Sorey chuckled because he knew it was there. Mikleo couldn’t say anything without Sorey knowing exactly what face he would make. And on the flip side, Mikleo knew Sorey had that stupid, silly smile. 

Sorey placed one last kiss against Mikleo’s forehead after taking his circlet off, while Mikleo placed one against Sorey’s cheek after taking his earrings off. 

 

 

Dreams of Elysia filled Mikleo’s mind. Seeing everyone, happily congratulating them on becoming Shepherd and Sub-Lord came with a peaceful air. Then came the embarrassment and teasing of them being together. And then he awoke with a jolt and a yelp when his rear connected with cold hardwood. He snapped to look at Sorey, who was mid scramble to get dressed. He stammered the time and then Mikleo entered an equally hurried scramble. 

Three hours late from when they were supposed to meet Rose and the others and the city gates. They would have gotten there closer to the three hour mark, if not for Mikleo having to keep a hand around the limping Shepherd’s waist. 

Rose had turned away from the sight, ready to never acknowledge a thing. But then Zaveid whistled. Before he could get a word in, he met with an umbrella to the stomach. Lailah’s subdued giggling only helped to worsen the blushes spreading between the boys. Mikleo groaned and tried to draw attention back to their next destination.


End file.
